


après l'arme

by pointyshades



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, not a major injury though it's mostly about the hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointyshades/pseuds/pointyshades
Summary: When a routine arrest of a robber goes wrong, Harry ends up falling two stories onto concrete. Luckily, he gets away with a broken leg. Even more luckily, Kim is there to take him in.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157





	après l'arme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desmondlives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmondlives/gifts).



> This was written for valenros, who wanted a fic about Harry getting hurt protecting Kim, and then Kim taking care of Harry in exchange. Thanks so much for the wonderful idea, it was a lot of fun to write!  
> If you have an idea you'd like me to write or you just want to chat, I am @lucillesharpie on both Tumblr and Twitter :D  
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

SHIVERS [Medium: Success] – There is a tall building on Stettenspire Street.

SHIVERS – It groans with the weight of years. Dereliction hangs heavy on it like a shroud.

SHIVERS – Its windows are like punched out eyes, yet they look at you, a stare so demanding you shudder. It’s like the building is reading your deepest thoughts.

KIM KITSURAGI – “Are you ready, detective?”

SHIVERS – And as quickly as it came, the moment passes.

PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Trivial: Success] – The building is just a building. Ramshackle and faded, yes, but not supranatural. There is cracked glass on the pavement around it and the railing has fallen off one side of the steps. 

HALF LIGHT [Trivial: Success] – Be careful.

ESPRIT DE CORPS [Easy: Success] – You glance sideways. Beside you, in his orange bomber and brown cargo pants, Lieutenant Kim Kitsuragi stands steady, not shaken by the menacing atmosphere. His hands rest behind his back. He is looking at you, waiting for a response.

YOU – “Wait, doesn’t this building feel weird to you?”

KIM KITSURAGI – He cranes his neck, peering up at the rows of shattered windows that rise to the cloudy sky. “Are you asking me if it is strange to see a derelict building in Jamrock City?” he asks with a smirk.

LOGIC [Trivial: Success] – The question is absurd. Jamrock is the destroyed heart of Revachol; half its buildings are like this, if not more.

SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] – Kim has become very familiar with that truth in the weeks since he transferred to the 41st and became your permanent partner.

PAIN THRESHOLD [Easy: Success] – A fact both pleasant and painful. You try not to think about the reason Kim was able to become your partner: because your previous partner, Jean Vicquemare, resolutely did *not* want you back.

SUGGESTION – In any case, Kim knows that Jamrock is in a bad state. He’s poking gentle fun at your question.

SAVOIR FAIRE [Easy: Success] – Go with it. Partnership is all about the banter.

YOU – “Yes, this is unbelievable. Who could have let it stand here like this?” You shake your head and make *tsk* noises.

KIM KITSURAGI – You are rewarded with a slight smile.

SAVOIR FAIRE – And it feels *good*.

KIM KITSURAGI – “Shall we review our goal here before we go in?”

LOGIC [Easy: Success] – Might as well. You know the details, but no one has ever said your memory is the best.

HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] – Plus, it means you delay going inside for a while longer.

YOU – You nod.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant flips open his notebook and begins to read the highlights of the case file.

KIM KITSURAGI – “We’re here in search of one Kayla Petroski. She is suspected of grand larceny and endangerment of life in the robbery that happened two days ago at Jamrock Central Bank.”

YOU – You snort. “Suspected? There were like five witnesses.”

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant raises an eyebrow. “She is our lead suspect, detective. But I will not presume guilt until she has gone through the judicial system.”

YOU – “Fine, fine. Continue.”

KIM KITSURAGI – “She lives in apartment 213, according to the few acquaintances we were able to track down.” He pauses to look up at the dying hulk of the building again. “It is a surprise to me that anyone still lives here.”

YOU – “Hell, even my apartment is in better shape than this.” 

SAVOIR FAIRE [Easy: Failed] – Why would you say that? Now he might think you live in a pigsty.

YOU – “Uh, not that I live in a pigsty or anything.”

SAVOIR FAIRE – Okay, now he’s *definitely* going to think you live in a pigsty.

RHETORIC [Formidable: Success] – Don’t try to justify it any more. You’re just digging yourself a deeper hole.

YOU – “Anyway.”

KIM KITSURAGI – He squints at you for a moment, then looks back down at his notes.

EMPATHY [Easy: Success] – He is accustomed to the strange behavior of one Harrier Du Bois.

KIM KITSURAGI – “Petroski has not been implicated in any violent crime, and no one was hurt in the robbery, but she is armed with a gun, so we should be careful.” He snaps the notebook shut. “That’s all that is relevant.”

YOU – “THE STOLEN ASSETS. Not our best case name, but it’s accurate.”

KIM KITSURAGI – “It will do.” Done with your stalling, he gestures for you to lead the way into the building.

YOU – And you do.

PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Easy: Success] – The stairs are incredibly creaky on your way up, probably advertising your presence to the whole building. But the elevator is broken, so the stairs are your only option.

HALF LIGHT [Easy: Success] – The walls are a faint red, like brick…or dried blood.

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Failure] – You are panting by the time you reach the second floor. Not in good shape anymore, are you brother?

PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Easy: Success] – There are only a few doors still on their hinges here. The others are gaping, open maws of blackness. You can’t see inside.

YOU – You pass numbers counting up: 209, 210, 211…

REACTION SPEED [Challenging: Success] – A faint movement up ahead – like a door that was open a crack, closing.

YOU – You hold up a hand.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant glances at you. He looks confused.

ESPRIT DE CORPS [Medium: Success] – His thick lenses tell enough of the story; he didn’t see it.

RHETORIC [Challenging: Failure] – How to express such a complex concept in only a few gestures? Your mind is blank.

LOGIC [Medium: Failure] – The only solution is to take the lead. You know what’s coming; you’ll be best able to defend against it.

YOU – You move to the closed door: 213.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant steps up behind you, a reassuring presence. His gun is out now, aimed at the door.

HALF LIGHT [Trivial: Success] – Your own firearm is cold and heavy in your hand. You point it toward the door with one hand and place the other on the splintered wood surface, ready to push it open.

VISUAL CALCULUS [Challenging: Success] – Time seems to slow. You see the lines of possible trajectories beginning to form, green lines originating at the barrel of your weapon. Orange alternatives spiral in from behind you. There are many, many ways this situation could resolve.

YOU – You breathe in and out.

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Easy: Success] – 3…

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT – 2…

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT – 1…

YOU – You throw the door open, and everything happens at once.

PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Easy: Success] – An intake of breath.

INLAND EMPIRE [Trivial: Success] – The sound rends the air. Something bad is about to happen.

HALF LIGHT [Easy: Success] – Out of the darkness, a looming shape. Half a face is illuminated by the weak light in the hallway. The eyes are slits and the mouth is a thin gash. Two strong hands grasp the lapels of your disco-ass blazer.

KIM KITSURAGI – “Detective - !”

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Formidable: Failure] – You grab the door frame as you’re pulled into the tiny apartment, but a chunk of moldy wood snaps off in your hand. You find yourself propelled into the depths of the room, broken down furniture shadowing the walls, moisture dripping from the ceiling.

KIM KITSURAGI – “Kayla Petroski, release him and put your hands up! You are under arrest by the RCM!”

KAYLA PETROSKI – “Can’t arrest me if I’ve got your partner, *pig*!”

YOU – You struggle to line yourself up to plant a good elbow into her stomach, but when you do, you meet a hard surface there. 

LOGIC [Formidable: Failure] – Armor? Rock-hard abs?

PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Failure] – A hot lightning strike of pain runs up your arm.

YOU – “Kim, she’s wearing armor!”

KAYLA PETROSKI – She cackles harshly in your ear, continuing to haul you across the room with surprising strength. “Sure I am, copper. Knew someone would be coming after me. I’ve had this little number for a while. Bullet proof, don’t you know.”

KIM KITSURAGI – “Drop the detective or I’ll shoot.” The lieutenant’s voice is hard. He has followed you into the apartment, his gun aimed at Petroski, his gaze steely.

YOU – “She’s armored, Kim – “

PAIN THRESHOLD – Your head hits the inside of another doorway with a crack.

PERCEPTION [Medium: Success] – A cold breeze crosses your skin and halogen light bounces off your eyes. You’ve been hauled swiftly through the building and out the other side, onto a balcony overlooking a courtyard in the center of the apartment complex.

HALF LIGHT [Easy: Success] – It’s a two-story drop. A thrill of fear runs down your spine.

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Godly: Failure] – You struggle once more, but Petroski’s grip is like a vice on your neck. The cold metal of a railing meets your back. Hard.

PAIN THRESHOLD [Trivial: Success] – Please get yourself out of this situation immediately; your fragile meat body can’t take much more.

YOU – “Why are you doing this?” Your voice comes out in a gasp.

KAYLA PETROSKI – She holds you in a headlock, your back pressed hard against the railing. “Insurance, pig. I’m getting out of here. You and your partner aren’t arresting me, or shooting me neither.”

KIM KITSURAGI – “This is your final warning. Release him.”

EMPATHY [Formidable: Failure] – There is fury in Kim’s voice, but underneath, a current of something you can’t read.

ESPRIT DE CORPS [Medium: Failure] – No cop wants to lose a partner. That must be it.

LOGIC [Medium: Success] – You can’t let her continue to hold you like this. She’s going to keep you headlocked until she gets out of the building, and then she’ll escape into the night, free to rob and endanger as much as she wants.

VISUAL CALCULUS [Formidable: Success] – The angles paint themselves in your vision. If you kick off of the wall at just the right moment, you can break her hold. You’ll be lying half across a balcony table, true, but she’ll be separate from you and then Kim can take his shot without you in the way.

REACTION SPEED [Trivial: Success] – But you’d better do it fast.

YOU – You try to make eye contact with Kim to communicate what you’re about to do. 

KIM KITSURAGI - But his eyes are fixed just above your head, on Petroski’s face. His jaw is set and he looks grim.

REACTION SPEED – There is a faint click. A gun being cocked.

EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] – He said final warning, and he *meant it*.

REACTION SPEED – You don’t have time. You have to do it now.

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Heroic: Success] – Your foot hits the scuffed wall, pushing off with a tremendous shove. The force is applied at just the right angle, breaking Petroski’s hold on your neck, and she staggers against the railing as you collapse past her onto a table.

PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Success] – Your knee clangs against the metal railing and the edge of the stone table digs into your stomach, but you’re free. Your throat burns as you gulp fresh air.

KAYLA PETROSKI – Suddenly deprived of her hostage, Petroski glares for a moment, then snatches at her waist.

VISUAL CALCULUS [Formidable: Success] – With the bulk of the armor in the way, you didn’t feel the telltale lump of *her gun*.

VISUAL CALCULUS – Lines and probabilities paint the scene before you in a split second, but there’s something about them you don’t like – all the trajectories originate with Kayla Petroski, and all of them end at Kim.

VISUAL CALCULUS – She stands against the metal railing. If you throw yourself at her, you’ll be in danger of going over, but you also might be able to knock her hands down before she can pull her firearm.

KAYLA PETROSKI – She continues the gesture –

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant’s finger tightens on his own weapon’s trigger, unaware of the threat -

REACTION SPEED [Godly: Success] – And you throw yourself onto Petroski with all the force and speed you can muster.

KAYLA PETROSKI – “SHIT!”

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Heroic: Success] – You slam into her, pinning her half against the railing, and there is a brief struggle as you fight over the gun in her hand. Then you manage to slap it away, sending it sailing over the edge of the balcony and onto the ground below.

YOU – “Kim, she’s unarmed now –”

KAYLA PETROSKI – “You’re not getting rid of me that easy, you motherfucking *pig*!”

REACTION SPEED [Impossible: Failure] – And before you can regain your balance from your lunge, she flips you over the railing.

YOU – “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!”

KIM KITSURAGI – “HARRY!”

PERCEPTION (Hearing) [Challenging: Success] – The sound of a shot.

PAIN THRESHOLD [Impossible: Failure] – And then you hit the ground with a crunch, and your vision goes black.

\--

PERCEPTION [Impossible: Failure] – You are swallowed by darkness. Swaddled in it. No sight, no sound, no sensation. It is night in your brain.

INLAND EMPIRE [Impossible: Failure] – But your inner demons are not taunting you. There is no dream voice resonating in your skull with words of pain and failure. Why?

LOGIC [Impossible: Success] – Because you are not asleep. You are awake.

PAIN THRESHOLD [Godly: Failure] – And with consciousness comes a wave of pain; sharp-edged and savage, it tears across your nerves, your synapses firing in screams of agony. It seems centered around your right leg, just below the knee.

HALF LIGHT [Godly: Failure] – Oh god, oh god, you’re broken. You’re shattered, your life is ruined.

LOGIC [Formidable: Success] – From a two-story fall? You *shouldn’t* be.

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Failure] – But you are *weak*, brother-man. You shouldn’t be surprised that your body gave in so easily. After all, you weren’t able to fight off Petroski, the thief.

YOU – But she was so strong –

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT – She was a robber, not a fighter.

LOGIC [Medium: Success] – You were taken by surprise, yes, but that’s no excuse.

YOU – Alright. I’m morose and I’m in pain.

PAIN THRESHOLD [Easy: Success] – A *lot* of pain.

YOU – But staying in my head isn’t going to help. Where *am* I?

INLAND EMPIRE [Medium: Success] – Safety. Warmth. You are lying on a cloud.

LOGIC [Easy: Failure] - …Heaven?

YOU – Half-expecting to see white, fluffy clouds and the face of an Innocence bending down over you, you force your eyes open. 

PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Trivial: Success] – Instead, you see a white, popcorn ceiling and the face of Lieutenant Kim Kitsuragi.

YOU – “Aagh!”

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant jerks back in surprise at the half-howl that comes out of your mouth. He raises a hand and says, “My apologies. I was just checking to make sure that you were breathing.”

YOU – “Breathing?” You struggle into a sitting position, your legs still extended before you. You are on a firm bed, the covers tucked beneath you, rumpled by your presence.

PAIN THRESHOLD [Easy: Success] – A good amount of the pain has already dissipated, but there is a steady throb from your leg.

PERCEPTION [Trivial: Success] – The room spins around you. The walls are painted a light grey, there is a wooden wardrobe in one corner, and a matching nightstand has a lamp and radio perched on it. It is very organized and clean. You are the great broken eyesore in the middle of it.

KIM KITSURAGI – “Yes, breathing. You were making some…peculiar noises in your sleep.”

YOU – “Such as?”

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant has the grace to look embarrassed; a slight grimace hovers at the edges of his mouth. “Sort of growling or moaning. I’m not sure.”

AUTHORITY [Medium: Success] – Those are just the sounds a *person of status* makes in pain. *Manly* sounds.

DRAMA [Formidable: Success] – Look at him, sire. His eyebrows twitch. He’s lying to cover for you like the noble knight that he is.

EMPATHY [Medium: Success] – You were whimpering.

YOU – You clear your throat in a clumsy way. “I’m sure I was making all kinds of *manly* noises in my sleep. Now, where am I?”

LOGIC [Easy: Failure] – This should be an easy deduction, but you’re coming up empty.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant stands up straighter. He is not wearing his bomber, you notice; instead he wears a white V-neck tee, no doubt the undershirt he normally wears beneath the heavy outer coat. His gloves have been removed, too, you note as he reaches up to adjust his glasses. 

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Failure] - His hands are pale and knobby. You look at them with a weird sensation bubbling in your chest. Is it intimate to see your partner’s bare hands?

KIM KITSURAGI – “I apologize for the unprofessional nature of what has happened, detective, but you are in my apartment.”

PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Heroic: Success] – The tips of his ears color, just a little. 

YOU – “What? Why?”

RHETORIC [Medium: Failure] – Very eloquent.

EMPATHY [Medium: Success] – Kim winces.

KIM KITSURAGI – “It will take some explaining. First, let me ask you something: how are you feeling?”

PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Failure] – Like your leg has been shattered with a sledgehammer.

ENDURANCE [Easy: Failure] – Like you’ve had a night of incredibly unsatisfying sleep.

AUTHORITY [Heroic: Success] – You feel *just fine*. You are a police officer and this is *no problem* for you.

YOU – “I’m a police officer and this is no problem for me.”

COMPOSURE [Medium: Failure] – Your voice cracks a little when you say it, though, so it’s not very convincing.

KIM KITSURAGI – One slender eyebrow arcs above the other, but the lieutenant elects not to point out your obvious lie. “That’s good to hear. I have some painkillers here from the lazareth. Would you mind taking some?”

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] – He’s talking about *pills*, baby! Get that sweet, sweet morphine glow in your *veins*!

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant turns his back to you. There is a crinkling sound as he removes pills from a foil wrapper.

YOU – You allow yourself one tiny fist pump. Your aching bones protest, but your drug-eager nerves demand it.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant turns back around and hands you two tiny pink pills and a small glass of water. “Here.”

VOLITION [Godly: Success] – Through sheer force of will, you manage not to snatch the pills from Kim’s hand and gulp them down. Instead you accept them with a delicate care, place them on your tongue, and take a swallow of water. You drink the rest of the glass for good measure.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] – Now wait for those delicious soporifics to kick in!!

PAIN THRESHOLD [Easy: Success] – Your leg will be very happy for the respite. Right now it feels like a brick building is dancing a jig on your shin bone.

VOLITION [Easy: Success] – And in the meantime you can get the explanation from Kim.

YOU – “Thanks for the pills, Kim. Now would you mind explaining why I’m here?”

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] – A thrill runs through you as the thought that you are *in Kim’s apartment*, a secret sanctum you have never breached before, really sinks in.

KIM KITSURAGI – He looks awkward, standing at attention in what is presumably his own bedroom. He opens his mouth to speak.

PAIN THRESHOLD [Trivial: Success] – Is he about to embark on a long speech? It’s hurting your neck to look up at him like this.

LOGIC [Easy: Success] – He *did* say it would take some explaining.

PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Trivial: Success] – There are no chairs in this room. The bed is the only place to sit.

REACTION SPEED [Medium: Success] – Quick! Before he starts…

YOU – “Kim, wait. Don’t you want to sit down?”

KIM KITSURAGI – Stalled at the beginning of a sentence, the lieutenant closes his mouth, then opens it again to say, “I am fine standing, detective.”

SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] – He needs an excuse to sit down.

YOU – You pat the edge of the bed. “Kim, it’s hurting my neck to look up at you. Please sit?”

YOU – You even scoot sideways a bit to make room for him, although it makes your leg twinge. The pills must already be taking effect, because the pain isn’t as agonizing as it was a moment ago.

KIM KITSURAGI – He sighs, but he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. The mattress dips slightly beneath him.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] – His back brushes against your good leg. You are intensely aware of the single point of contact.

KIM KITSURAGI – “Is this better?”

YOU – “Yes. Thanks.”

KIM KITSURAGI – He shoots you a fleeting smile. Half-turned on the bed to face you, he begins: “After Kayla Petroski disposed of her collateral – you – I was able to take her into custody. I cuffed her to the Kineema, radioed for backup, and went to check on you.”

EMPATHY [Medium: Success] – Kim must have been worried indeed to cuff a violent criminal to his previous Kineema.

LOGIC [Easy: Success] – Although considering the shot you heard, she may not have been much of a threat anymore.

KIM KITSURAGI – “You were unconscious on the ground. You weren’t bleeding, but I waited with you until the lazareth’s arrival. While he checked you for internal injury, other officers led by Satellite-Officer Vicquemare searched Petroski’s apartment and found evidence of a much more extensive crime ring than we expected based on our initial investigation. She wasn’t working alone, which explains the armor and gun she was supplied with, as well as her combative training.”

HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] – A dangerous adversary, and you walked into her apartment expecting a simple thief. You’re lucky to be alive.

KIM KITSURAGI – “The lazareth determined that you had a double fracture in your shin, but the bone was still in place, so he splinted it and gave me medication on your behalf.”

YOU – “And why wasn’t I taken to a hospital?”

KIM KITSURAGI – “Because of the crime ring and the fact that Petroski seemed to be expecting us, the department deemed it unsafe for you to be placed in a public facility. You could have been a target, and your presence in a hospital would be a matter of public record. Your own apartment could also have been compromised, given the large number of RCM officers that have been spotted entering and leaving it over the years.”

ESPRIT DE CORPS [Medium: Success] – Officers pounding on your door, demanding that you wake from a drunken stupor, concern and anger warring in their voices. Jean mostly, but Judit as well, even Mack and Torson when more muscle was needed to haul your comatose body to the hospital. The people in your neighborhood are very, very aware that a shit-drunk detective lives at your address.

YOU – “Ah.”

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant gives you a slight nod. “I, on the other hand, am newly arrived in Jamrock City and do not entertain visitors. It is unlikely that any crime ring would know of my place of residence, unless their research was *very* thorough. Satellite-Officer Vicquemare did not find any paperwork indicating such detailed surveillance in the suspect’s apartment.”

EMPATHY [Easy: Success] – The unspoken statement is that no one would have *assigned* Kim to take care of you, especially after everything you’ve put the other officers of the 41st Precinct through. Jean spent enough nights sitting by your side as you puked your guts into a toilet that he wouldn’t force anyone else to do it, either.

LOGIC [Medium: Success] – So you’re here because Kim *volunteered* to take care of you.

YOU – The realization brings heat rushing to your face. Kim…offered to bring you to his apartment? Put you into his own bed? Watched over you as you slept?

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant notes your blush and looks away. His hands fold together in his lap. “Khm. Anyway. I brought you here, and you slept through the night after the first dose of medication that the lazareth gave you. He warned me that the other doses would not be as heavy, however.”

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] – Not as heavy?? Who does this man think you are, a lightweight? You can guzzle narcotics with the best of ‘em, just get a handful of pills and chew ‘em down!!!

LOGIC [Easy: Success] - …And that’s why the lazareth didn’t give you more medication.

YOU – “Thanks, Kim. For taking care of me. I know no one else would have done it.”

KIM KITSURAGI – He glances at you. “It was the right thing to do. It would not be fair of me to leave you in danger, Harry.”

CONCEPTUALIZATION [Medium: Success] – The sound of your name in his mouth is a boon. His accent curls the syllables so that they are rough and tender at the same time, the Revacholian war hero name your forgotten parents intended it to be.

KIM KITSURAGI – “In any case, it is now morning, and I am glad to see that you are feeling a bit better. I made coffee, if you want some.”

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] – Coffee is a poor substitute for heavier painkillers, but at least it will get your blood flowing less sluggishly.

YOU – “Sure, thanks!” Unthinking, you go to swing your legs out of bed and gasp in pain as your feet touch the floor.

PAIN THRESHOLD [Trivial: Failure] – OW!

PERCEPTION [Trivial: Success] – You are wearing the same dark yellow flare-cut disco pants as last night. Your left leg looks completely normal, if a bit dirty. The right leg of the pants, however, has been cut to just above the knee.

SAVOIR FAIRE [Medium: Failure] – Nooo! Your *style*!

PERCEPTION – Below the knee, your leg is encased in a heavy-duty splint. It extends into a sort of boot around your foot.

CONCEPTUALIZATION [Medium: Success] – In an ironic way, the blunt lines of the brace remind you of Krenel mercenary armor.

LOGIC [Challenging: Success] – The whole contraption is meant to keep you from moving your fractured bones too much while they heal. Effective, but it does make walking difficult without a crutch.

PERCEPTION [Easy: Success] – A quick scan of the room reveals no crutches are present.

YOU – You look at Kim, who has stood up from the bed. “Uh…How am I supposed to walk?”

KIM KITSURAGI – “The lazareth mentioned it would be difficult. With medication the pain shouldn’t be too much, but he didn’t bring any crutches with him on his way to the scene. He didn’t know your leg would be broken when he arrived. An oversight, considering you fell from the second floor.” He shakes his head.

YOU – “Maybe I can hop?”

KIM KITSURAGI – “That sounds like a terrible idea.”

YOU – “It would be funny, though.”

KIM KITSURAGI – “Until you broke your other leg by falling over. Here. I’ll help you.”

KIM KITSURAGI – Before you are aware of his approach, the lieutenant is at your side, draping your right arm over his shoulder. His left hand moves to your back, just below your neck, for stabilization.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Success] – He is incredibly close, and smells of aftershave. Now is the absolute worst time to realize that you want to kiss him.

YOU – Wait, what??

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – And *since* it’s the worst time, this is indeed the moment that you realize: you want to kiss Kim Kitsuragi.

YOU – Say that again??

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – You want to *party* with him, Harry. Look at that wiry frame, feel the heat of his body as it presses against yours, the surprising strength in his thin limbs. The focus on his face, the way he squints slightly as he prepares to help you stand. Those tiny, private smiles he gives you. Better than wanting to kiss him –

EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] – You think you might *love* him.

YOU - Oh.

LOGIC [Easy: Success] – Yep, this *is* a terrible time.

PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Success] – Preoccupied with other thoughts, you stumble a bit as Kim helps you stand, and pain shoots through your leg.

YOU – You hiss involuntarily through your teeth.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant stops immediately, even though he is supporting most of your weight. “Are you alright?”

YOU – “Yeah, I’m fine. I got this.”

PAIN THRESHOLD – Step by step, the two of you make it to the kitchen.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Failure] – The welcoming pressure of Kim’s body against yours is a loss, but it’s almost worth it for the relief of sitting down again.

YOU – You collapse into one of two wooden chairs that face each other across a small table.

LOGIC [Medium: Success] – You get the sense that the only reason there are two chairs is for symmetry. Only one side of this table is ever used.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant retrieves two matching cream-colored mugs from a cabinet and begins pouring coffee from a coffee press on the counter.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] – Remember that inconvenient revelation you had earlier? Time for some lovestruck gazing, Harry. His back is turned – it’s the perfect time.

ENCYCLOPEDIA [Medium: Success] – While many would not necessarily consider Kim Kitsuragi conventionally attractive, the roots of what society considers attractive are buried in ethnocentric thinking and capitalistic advertising schemes, not to mention a complete lack of exploration of the homo-sexual gaze, and as such they are not strictly relevant to determining Kim’s aesthetic appeal.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – Plus, those people are wrong.

EMPATHY [Medium: Success] – You are experiencing a series of flashback-like memories as you stare at Kim making coffee: a compilation of times he was kind to you that apparently your brain saved for review. How long have you felt this way about him, beneath it all? And how long have you been a homo-sexual?

ENCYCLOPEDIA [Medium: Success] – Bi-sexual, actually. Your disastrous mistakes in a previous life have shown that you do, indeed, have a capacity for attraction to multiple genders.

KIM KITSURAGI – As if he can hear how loud the voices in your head are becoming, the lieutenant returns to the table and hands you one of the mugs.

YOU – You cup your palms around it, relishing its warmth. It’s not *cold* in the apartment, but it is just above chilly. You sense that Kim isn’t one to make the place overly comfortable.

LOGIC [Easy: Success] – Plus, heating is expensive…

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant sits across from you and sips his hot coffee. He leans back a bit in his chair, gazing out the window that looks out onto a grey street wet with rain.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] – Now’s your chance to confess your love!

VOLITION [Trivial: Success] - *Or*, be reasonable and ask him for more details on the case.

SUGGESTION [Trivial: Success] – This is basically a forced vacation day for the two of you. Why not use it to learn more about Kim?

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Easy: Failure] – Alright fine, that one.

YOU – But before you can speak, your partner is the one to break the silence.

KIM KITSURAGI – “How did you know that Petroski was going to pull her gun?”

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – Ah. Work talk.

YOU – “I saw her go for her side with one hand. No one does that unless they have a weapon. It was the perfect placement for a gun holster, plus the heavy armor prevented me from feeling its presence when she…”

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Failure] – Had you in a headlock like the useless worm you are, brother.

YOU – “Had me restrained.”

KIM KITSURAGI – He nods.

YOU – You sip your coffee. It is dangerously close to burning your tongue, but just cool enough to drink. It tastes good.

SAVOIR FAIRE [Medium: Failure] – Expensive brew? Good press? Or just skill at coffee-making?

YOU – You don’t know, but it’s tasty.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant’s words interrupt your thoughts again. “What made you decide to disarm her in that way?”  
  
ESPRIT DE CORPS [Medium: Failure] – He means in such a dangerous way. Officers of the RCM lose their partners all the time to stupidity just like yours. Why are you here, hurting, in his house? Why couldn’t you have figured out a better solution, one that didn’t endanger your partner and injure you?

YOU – But I was saving Kim.

ESPRIT DE CORPS – You *thought* you were saving Kim. No one needs a self-sacrificing partner.

YOU – You choke back a lump in your throat. “I thought it was my only option to prevent her from shooting you.”

VISUAL CALCULUS [Challenging: Success] – The odds certainly implied so.

KIM KITSURAGI – He nods, his face impassive.

HALF LIGHT [Heroic: Failure] – Does he hate you now? Did he bring you to his apartment out of necessity, not desire? Are you falling in love with someone who thinks you are less than the dust on his heel???

EMPATHY [Challenging: Failure] – Probably not, but you should worry about it anyway. Just in case.

YOU – You take a breath, ready to let out your best Sorry Cop impression.

KIM KITSURAGI – But he speaks first. “Thank you, Harry.” He turns and looks at you with a directness that makes your face burn anew. “I understand that the maneuver was risky, but you may have saved my life. I wanted to thank you for that.”

EMPATHY [Medium: Failure] – He’s…not mad?

ESPRIT DE CORPS [Medium: Failure] – When you think of partners, you can only think of Jean’s furious stare. You are not ready for your partner to thank you.

EMPATHY – Especially not one you’re in love with.

VOLITION [Medium: Failure] – You open your mouth, but no words come out.

PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Failure] – Not helping your inability to speak is the fact that sitting in this wooden chair is making your leg begin to throb, heavily. You wince without meaning to.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant notices the wince and stands, pushing in his own chair. “Here, you should elevate your leg. Let me help you move to the sofa.”

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] – Again, your heart pounds as Kim puts your arm around his shoulders and lets you use him as a crutch.

REACTION SPEED [Medium: Success] – Lowering you onto the sofa necessitates him standing above you, and as he does so, you notice his eyes flick down to your mouth and back up.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – Now *this* is a development.

VOLITION [Heroic: Failure] – Don’t read too much into it –

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – An *incredibly important development*.

PAIN THRESHOLD [Easy: Success] – Resting on the couch with your leg up on Kim’s (neatly organized, like everything else in his apartment) coffee table is doing wonders for your pain, fortunately.

YOU – The medicine must carry a heavier dose than you thought, because rather than mulling over the “extremely important development” that just happened, you fall asleep on Kim’s couch. When you wake, there is a blanket laid over you, and Kim is perched on the other end of the sofa, a book in his hands.

KIM KITSURAGI – You must make some movement when you wake up, because the lieutenant looks at you over his book, a soft smile crossing his features. “Are you alright?”

YOU – “Yeah, I must have dozed off.”

KIM KITSURAGI – “Yes, you fell asleep so quickly I didn’t have time to ask what you wanted for breakfast. I hope omelets are alright.”

YOU – “That sounds delicious.”

KIM KITSURAGI – Kim smiles again, then looks away, his ears coloring. “I put the blanket over you because the lazareth said you might experience late-onset shock symptoms. Also in case you were cold.”

YOU – “Thanks, Kim.” You give him a sheepish grin. “You’re really mother-henning me here, huh?”

INLAND EMPIRE [Medium: Success] – Deep in your gut, there is a gnawing feeling that you don’t deserve this – his kindness, his smiles, his care. It isn’t meant for you. It’s meant for some better person, someone who will fill all the gaps in his life, who is better and shiny and not broken. Not like you.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant goes to stand but you sit up abruptly, ignoring the pain in your leg and the blanket that falls to your lap.

YOU – The sofa isn’t large, so sitting up like this, your faces aren’t far apart. You look intently at Kim.

KIM KITSURAGI – “Is something wrong?” His eyes lock onto yours. 

CONCEPTUALIZATION [Easy: Success] - They are big and dark, like wells of black water.

YOU – “Kim, why are you *really* doing this for me?”

KIM KITSURAGI – His brow furrows. “What do you mean?”

INLAND EMPIRE [Medium: Success] – All at once the dark emotions come rushing out of your mouth like bile.

YOU – “I’m garbage, Kim – I’m a trash cop and we both know it. I got rejected by my previous partner, got so black out drunk that I forgot my entire life, and yesterday I pulled a risky maneuver and almost got us both killed. I don’t know why you’re taking care of me after that. I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve *you*.”

COMPOSURE [Medium: Success] – Your lower lip trembles, but you manage not to burst into tears.

RHETORIC [Easy: Failure] – Aaaaand here comes the Sorry Cop.

YOU – “I’m sorry, Kim. I’m so sorry. I should have thought of something better, should have controlled the situation. Instead I threw myself at the suspect and now you’re stuck here babysitting me. I’m a burden on everyone I’ve ever loved and no one should care about me -”

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant leans quickly forward and kisses you.

REACTION SPEED [Impossible: Failure] – WHAT?

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] – His lips are on yours. His eyes are closed and, staring dumbly, you can see his dark lashes flutter against his cheeks. He tastes like coffee. He’s *kissing* you, Harry, are you really going to let this moment get away from you?

YOU – Dumbfounded, your heart pounding in your chest, you kiss back.

COMPOSURE [Impossible: Failure] – The kiss only lasts a moment before Kim pulls away, leaving you staring at him, slack-jawed in shock. Your brain spins like a stalled engine, trying desperately to get back into gear, but you are unable to muster any words.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant looks at you and then ducks his head, clasping his bare hands together in his lap. “Khm. That was incredibly unprofessional of me. It won’t happen again.”

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] – For the love of god get it together and tell him you want it to happen again!!! Preferably as soon as possible!

VOLITION [Medium: Success] – If you don’t want him to talk himself out of this, you’re going to have to speak.

KIM KITSURAGI – “I don’t know what I was thinking.” He moves his legs as if to stand.

YOU – “Kim, no.”

KIM KITSURAGI – He stops.

YOU – “That was the best thing I can ever remember happening to me.”

KIM KITSURAGI – Slowly, his head turns.

EMPATHY [Impossible: Failure] – Kim is normally hard to read. Right now he is a blank wall.

VOLITION [Heroic: Success] – But you have to take the leap anyway.

YOU – “Kim, I know I’m an idiot sometimes, and a self-hating idiot the rest of the time. But having you by my side has been incredible. Lifesaving. You’re noble, and funny, and I like being around you. I’d like to continue being around you…not just as professional partners.”

YOU – Encouraged by the fact that he is still listening, you reach out and take his hand.

YOU – “I really am sorry for hurting myself and ending up here, and maybe this isn’t the way I would’ve wanted to do this, and maybe I didn’t even realize I was bi-sexual until about two hours ago but *some* part of me must have always known because I had this thought project running that was cataloguing all your movements and smiles, without me even knowing, and –”

EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - *There*. A smile blooms across his face.

CONCEPTUALIZATION [Medium: Success] – The window frames him from behind, the curtains falling around its edges to leave a perfect circle of grey sky around Kim’s head.

YOU – “…And I’m rambling again, unsurprisingly. What I’m trying to say, Kim, is that I *liked* that you kissed me. And I’d like to do it again sometime. Many times.”

SUGGESTION [Medium: Failure] – Your words are getting away from you. Seal the deal.

YOU – But your powers of rhetoric falter in the face of Kim’s spotlight-bright smile.

YOU – “Do you…want to have date with me?”

KIM KITSURAGI – He looks at you for one moment longer, then bursts into laughter. It is full-body laughter, the kind you’ve never heard from Kim before, and his hand squeezes yours as he laughs. He reaches up one hand and removes his glasses for a moment, wiping tears from his eyes, before he is able to continue.

KIM KITSURAGI – “Alright, Harry. You’ve convinced me. I will…’have date with you.’” His eyes glint with humor.

YOU – You exhale the largest sigh of relief your lungs can hold.

KIM KITSURAGI – “For the record, I *wanted* to take care of you here. I’m surprised I have to say it again: you saved my life. Even if you hadn’t, I wouldn’t leave you in that courtyard in pain.”

COMPOSURE [Godly: Failure] – Oh no. Here come the waterworks.

AUTHORITY [Godly: Success] – Hold it in! Don’t make him regret his decision.

KIM KITSURAGI – “Now, do you want your omelet? It’s going to get cold.”

AUTHORITY – Yes. Eggs. No one has ever cried over eggs.

YOU – “I would love that, Kim.”

KIM KITSURAGI – He beams at you, and before he stands, he swoops in to peck another kiss on your temple.

HALF LIGHT [Easy: Failure] – This *is* heaven. You *did* die.

LOGIC [Easy: Success] – No, this is the real world. And you’re going to live.


End file.
